Love of Voldemort
by Parvati Brown
Summary: Okay, this is a story about Voldemort. D/G, H/H, V/G. Enjoy! R/R


A/N: I'm on a roll! So far today, I've typed two stories! Just ten more to go! Yay! Okay, don't ask where I got the idea for this, as I have no clue! This story contains death, sex and cussing, as well as abduction. For H/H, D/G and Voldemort/Someone shippers (If there are any). This story almost makes you pity Voldemort, so if you can't bear that idea, don't read on.  
Disclaimer: Do you think that metal tastes good?  
Love of Voldemort  
Genevive's PoV  
Genevive sat in the Slytherin Common Room, gazing longingly at the dark-haired boy across the room, who was surrounded by a gaggle of girls. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort, was smart, athletic and handsome, Head Boy, Quidditch captain and top student. Genevive was Head Girl and second best student. She was the crush of nearly every guy in the school, as well as many adult wizards. Her long, flaming red hair, large, hazel eyes and rosy skin, as well as her special way of carrying herself hypnotised men everywhere she went. Tom looked over his shoulder at her as she gently licked the tip of her quill (A/N: Ew! Feathers!) Tom came over.  
"Hey Gen. How's your homework coming?" Tom leaned over her shoulder.  
"Oh, good. But, I need help with my Entrancement Potion. Do you think you could help?" She purred softly. Tom took her hand, smiling.  
"Of course. Why don't we go somewhere else where we can concentrate more fully on eacho- I mean, the potion." tom took her hand and led her out into the hallway. A little ways down, Tom tapped a portrait and it swung forward, revealing an entrance to a large room. Inside, it was emerald, with fuzzy, green carpeting and plush green chairs embroidered with silver thread.  
Tom pulled Genevive in close and began kissing her. They fell onto one of the couches, still snogging passionately.  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
/iOne Year Later/i  
"Gen, look, I've got a few things to do, but I will be back soon." Tom put on his cloak at the door of their apartment.  
Genevive looked into his eyes. "But I'll miss you! What if people ask where you are? Or what if that damn Ministry comes?"  
Tom put his arms around her. "Don't worry. Just say that I'm visiting my father. I'll be back in a week. Lord Grindewald has a few things that he needs for me to do."  
Gen touched his face softly. "Okay. After the doctor, I'll send you an owl."  
Tom kissed her forehead gently/ "Alright. I hope that it isn't anything too serious."  
"When will we get married?" Gen asked.  
Tom shook his head. "I don't know. We must wait for Lord Grindewald's approval." He paused. "Hold out your right arm." Genevive did so. Tom tapped it with his wand, then did the same to his. A skull with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared. "This is a sign of my promise. It connects us. Whenever one of us hurts, we both feel it. When we're near, it turns red."  
Gen sighed. "I love you." She leaned over and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes, Tom broke it off.  
"I have to go."  
"Okay, I'll see you in a week. I love you." Tom Apparated off. Genevive reached out and touched the air where he'd disappeared from. She snapped her hand back as though she'd been shocked and waved her wand to clean herself up, then Apparated to her doctors office.  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
Genevive Apparated back into her apartment, smiling to herself. She scrawled a note to Tom hastily and sent it off with her owl, Slytherin. When she turned around to fetch some tea, she screamed. Surrounding her were a half dozen Aurors. One of them stepped forward.  
"Hello, Ginny. How are you?" He sneered.  
"Well, well, well. Phillip Potter. Haven't seen you for quite some time. I heard that you are engaged to Saria. Congratulations." Genevive said, filling with anger as Phillip strode up to her.  
"Yes, I am. Wish I could say the same about you and Tom." He looked around. "Speaking of Tom, where is he? Off visiting Grindewald."  
Genevive shook her head. "No, he's visiting his father."  
Phillip looked into Gen's eyes. "That's funny, Ginny. You see, his father was murdered last summer."  
"Yes, but Tom's visiting his father's grave." Phillip looked at the other Aurors.  
"Go search for evidence." He turned back to Genevive as the Aurors scurried off to search the apartment. "Why did you choose Tom when you could have had me, been an Auror." He stroked Gen's hair softly and she stepped back. He grabbed her and pulled her against him as she struggled. "Ginny, you know that it's not too late."  
"Phillip, there's no chance of me abandoning Tom." She whispered, looking at Phillip. He was certainly handsome, and resembled Tom greatly.  
Phillip leaned in and pressed his lips against hers as she snapped out of her dreams and pulled away. "Get off! I'd die before betraying Tom!" She screamed. Phillip pushed her onto the ground and delivered blow after blow to her. For five minutes, Gen was battered, though she didn't utter a word, nor let even a whimper escape her. Finally, Phillip straightened up.  
"Fine, Ginny. Have it your way. We were going to execute you anyways. You may write one note. That's it. And don't even try to Apparate, as we've removed your Apparating powers from your." Phillip walked out of the room laughing.  
Genevive grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill.  
"Dearest Tom," she wrote,  
"After writing you that last owl, I found myself surrounded by Aurors, led by that bastard, Phillip Potter. He tormented me, both mentally and physically, trying to get me to renounce my love for you. I told him that I'd die before betraying you and with that I was sentenced to being executed. I have but a few more minutes of life left.  
"As I face death, I remember our first kiss. I felt as though a million explosions were going off inside of me. Oh, I was in love. After our time together, I'm still in love with you. You, my dear, were my first, my last, my only.  
"I've decided to take my own life instead of being murdered by a damned Auror. Please don't come back to the apartment, because you shall probably be murdered upon entering. I promise that we will meet again, whether it be in the afterlife or in reincarnation.  
Love Always,  
Your Genevive"  
I rolled up the parchment and gave it to Tom's owl, Salezar, who took it and flew off. As I picked up my wand, my eyes fell on a picture of Tom. I wanted him to be the last thing that I saw. I touched my wand to my head, taking a deep breath. "/iGoodbye, world./i I thought. "Avada Kedavra."  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
/iTom's PoV  
Fifteen minutes earlier/i  
Tom walked down the street, glaring at everyone he passed. He turned into Knockturn Alley and as he did so, he collided with an owl. At once, he recognised it as Genevive's. He tore open the letter hastily.  
"Tom, We're going to have a baby! The doctor says that it is a girl.  
See you soon!  
Love, Gen"  
Tom smiled and folded up the letter. Placing it in his pocket, he headed over to a stone wall.  
"Six up, six across." He counted, placing his hand on the stone. Instantly, he was sucked into Gen and his hideout where they communicated with Grindewald.  
"Welcome, Voldemort. I hear that you are to be a father." A voice boomed from all around.  
"Yes, Master. A girl." Tom answered, worrying about whether Grindewald would approve.  
"That is good. But, you and Venegevi," That was Genevive's code name, "Must marry immediately. You can't afford to attract any unnecessary attention."  
"Yes, master. Most people outside of your rings believe that we are already married." A sudden blast of pain hit Tom. "Ah!"  
"What is it?" asked Grindewald.  
"Venegevi and I are ah connected through a mark that I made on our arms. We can feel each others pain. Ah!" The pain continued. "She must be in trouble." Tom picked up a globe that allowed the holder to see whatever they wanted. He moaned when he saw what was happening. "Aurors! I've been discovered! That bastard Phillip Potter is beating her." He watched for a while.  
"Is she saying anything?" Grindewald asked.  
"That she'd die before betraying me." Tom threw the globe onto the floor before picking up another orb. "Master, I'm ready for one last power transfer. Please." He closed his eyes and a sudden blast of energy knocked him unconscious.  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
/iHalf an hour later/i  
Tom awoke to find a roll of parchment on his stomach. He picked it up curiously and unrolled it. As he read, Tom did something that he rarely did: He cried.  
Tom fell to his knees. "Gen! Please, no, not Gen! Gen, I promise to avenge you!"  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
/iA few hours later/i  
Tom strolled out into the sunlight to find confetti falling from the sky and cheers ringing out through the streets. Tom walked up to a family of with hair just like Gen's.  
"Excuse me, but what has happened?" He asked. The family looked shocked.  
"Haven't you heard?" The father asked. "Albus Dumbledore has defeated Lord Grindewald. Grindewald is dead." Tom burst into tears again. "Are you all right, young man?"  
Tom shook his head. "I just lost my... wife, Genevive," He said, using what he thought Gen to be to describe her. "She was pregnant with out first child." The man patted him on the back.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope that you will find happiness."  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
/i Ginny's PoV/i  
/i55 years later/i  
Ginny ran into Hermione's room. "Well?" she asked anxiously, hopping up and down like a four year old on their birthday.  
Hermione held out her left hand. On her ring finger was a gorgeous diamond ring. They both shrieked and jumped up and down. When they stopped, Ginny inspected it further.  
"Wow! When did he propose? How did it go?"  
Hermione laid back on her bed and gazed at the ceiling dreamily. "This afternoon around 3:17, he took me to the lake just outside of Hogsmeade, where we first kissed, and got on one knee. He then said 'Hermione, you mean more then the world to me. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?' I was so happy as he slid the ring on my finger. Harry then picked me up and spinned me around, then kissed me." Ginny sighed.  
"How romantic! I hope Draco does the same thing for me... except for the place of the first kiss: I have no desire to go back to Snape's dungeons." Hermione laughed.  
"Your time will come soon, Ginny. Just be patient." Ginny as about to speak when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Ginny's lap.  
"Darling Ginny,  
I must speak to you immediately. Come to my apartment ASAP.  
Love,  
Draco" Ginny folded up the letter.  
"Well, I'll see you later tonight, Herm."  
"Bye Ginny!" Hermione waved and Ginny Apparated to Draco's apartment  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
As soon as Ginny entered the apartment, she didn't feel right. She walked cautiously into his parlour. There, bound and gagged in the middle of the room, was...  
"Draco!" Ginny rushed over to him and ripped off the gag.  
"Ginny, go! It's a trap! Run!" gasped Draco, pleading as Ginny untied him.  
"I'm not leaving without you." She pulled him up against her. Suddenly, a man appeared. "Voldemort!" hissed Ginny.  
"That's right, my darling Genevive. How I've missed you." Voldemort whispered. He walked closer to Ginny and Draco. "You don't look a day older then you did 55 years ago, when you died." Draco pulled Ginny closer to him. Ginny was pale.  
"What do you mean? I'm only 19. Besides, no one calls me Genevive anymore. They call me Ginny." Voldemorts eyes turned black.  
"Only Potter called you that! How could you go by the name that the man who caused you to die called you by?" He reflected such rage that Ginny and Draco began trembling.  
"Everyone c-calls m-me Ginny! Not just-t Harry!"  
"I was most upset when you committed suicide, and just after we found out that you were pregnant. Well, we'll just have to try again, won't we?" Voldemort reached out one of his arms and gestured for Ginny to come to him. Surprisingly, she did.  
"Draco! Oh, Draco! Help!" She shouted as she fought to go to him. She saw Draco pushing against an invisible barrier. Soon, she was encased in Voldemort's arms.  
"Ginny, I love you!" Draco shouted to her while she struggled to get away.  
"I love you too!" She cried just before Voldemort Apparated off, taking her with him. She found herself in a dark, creepy room. Voldemort laid her on the bed.  
"No, please, no!" she sobbed as Voldemort came closer.  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
Ginny was still crying as she dressed. Her shoulders drooped and her flaming red hair was limp. A hand went onto her shoulder and she knew from the cold feeling that went through her that it was Voldemort.  
"Genevive, darling, I sense that you wish to leave me forever." Ginny looked at him.  
"Look, I'm sorry that you lost Genevive, but I'm not her. I'm Ginny Weasley. I love Draco Malfoy." she said kindly, wiping her eyes. Voldemort nodded.  
"Losing Gen was the hardest thing that ever happened to me. She was the only one that I ever loved..." He shook his head and pointed his wand at Ginny. "Go. Go, or I'll kill you! Now!" Ginny jumped up and Apparated to Draco's apartment.  
"Ginny! You're alive!" Draco raced over to Ginny and embraced her.  
"Oh, Draco, I love you so much." she whispered.  
Draco pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I realised how much I am in love with you while you were gone. Ginny, will you marry me?" Ginny smiled through her tears.  
"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Draco put the ring on Ginny's finger and they kissed. An instant later, there was the popping of people Apparating into the room. Soon, the room was full of Aurors, the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione.  
"Ginny! You're back!" Mrs. Weasley hurried up to Ginny and hugged her tightly.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked. Ginny explained how she'd been set up by Voldemort and how he'd mistaken her for his lost love. By the end of the story, everyone was in tears.  
"It was heartbreak." whispered Harry, his arm around Hermione. "Pure heartbreak."  
An Auror pulled Ginny aside. "We need to make sure that you're alright." She circled her wand around Ginny and a pink cloud of smoke appeared. The woman looked at me. "You're to have his child."  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
/iNine months later/i  
Draco raced into the room. Ginny laid on the bed with a small baby in her arms.  
"Isn't she gorgeous?" said Ginny, smiling at Draco.  
"Beautiful. What should we name her?" he asked, looking closely at the infant.  
"Grace. I think that it's French for forgiveness." Ginny glanced up at Draco.  
"A fitting name."  
Voldemort put down the globe. "My daughter, Grace." he whispered, closing his eyes. He saw Genevive, waving and calling to him. "I'm coming."  
@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@~~~~~*~~~~~@  
A/N: If I was smart, I would have stopped it at Genevive dying. But, being stupid me, I continued it. I hope you liked the story. Flames are welcome! R/R  
Love, peace, chicken grease,  
*~@~*Parvati Brown*~@~*  
  
  



End file.
